parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Girls's New Groove
This is Santiago's spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove" Cast: *Human Kuzco - Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers, Lilo and Stitch, and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Llama Kuzco - Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Pacha - Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa and Moana (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Mulan, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Brave, Frozen and Moana) *Yzma - Ludmilla and Helga Sinclair (Bartok the Magnificent and Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Kronk - Tinkerbell and her Friends (Disney's Fairies) *Angel Kronk - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Devil Kronk - Ericka van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) *Chicha - Anastasia, Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (Anastasia, The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot) *Chaca - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *Tipo - Penny (Bolt) *Bucky the Squirrel - Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Jaguars - The Hydra (Hercules) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Theme Song Guy - Chip Skylark (The Fairly OddParents) *Rudy the Old Man - Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Butler - Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Chef - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Man for Bride Choosing - Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *Peasent Near Yzma - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Owl, Eeyore and Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Misty the Llama - Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Llamas - The Ponies (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Birthday Singers - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Guards - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *2 Men at Checkerboard - Dimitri and Prince Derek (Anastasia and The Swan Princess) *Turtle Kuzco - Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana (Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Bird Kuzco - Kairel, Leonette, Gloria, Sandy Cheeks, Marlene and Master Tigress (Noah's Ark/El Arca, The Jungle King, Madagascar, Spongebob Squarepants, The Penguins of Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda) *Whale Kuzco - Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Chester and AJ (The Fairly OddParents) *Kitten Yzma - Oliver and Toulouse (Oliver and Company and the Aristocats) *Brides - Blossom, Dora, Bubbles, Alicia, Buttercup and Sabrina the Snow Princess (The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Go, Diego, Go! and Dora the Explorer) *1st Guard - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Announcer for Pacha - Kristoff and Jack Frost (Frozen and Rise of the Guardians) *Crocodiles - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird Bingo - Zazu (The Lion King) *Man giving thumbs up - Anastasia Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) *Woman with Pinata - Aunt Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Children with Pinata - Vanellope von Schweetz and the Sugar Rush Racers (Wreck-It Ralph) *2nd Guard - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Guard in Warthog Form - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Guard in Lizard Form - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Guard in Octopus Form - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Simba and Kovu (The Lion King) *Guard in Cow Form - Iago (Aladdin) *3rd Guard - Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Trampoline Owner - Sven and Olaf (Frozen) *Chicha's Baby - Baby Hercules (Hercules) *Kronk's Scouts - Adrien, Marinette, Agnes, Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan (Miraculous Ladybug, Despicable Me and the Jungle Book 2) Scenes: *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 2 - The Various Disney Princesses's Arrival/The Girls's Advisor *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 3 - Girlstopia *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 4 - Ludmilla and Helga Sinclair's Revenge *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 7 - The Various Disney Princesses Returns Home *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 8 - Demon Ponies *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 9 - Into the Jungle/The Various Disney Princesses to the Rescue *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 14 - A Ponies Alone/Friends, Finally *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 15 - Playtime at The Various Disney Princesses's House *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 16 - The Chase *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 17 - Ludmilla and Helga Sinclair Confronts Girls/Ponies *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 19 - Ludmilla and Helga Sinclair's Cat Form *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Girls's New Groove (2000) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *The Black Cauldron *The Rescuers *Lilo and Stitch *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *My Little Pony: The Movie *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty *The Little Mermaid *Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin *Pocahontas *Mulan *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Brave *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Frozen 2 *Moana *Bartok the Magnificent *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings *Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Anastasia *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *The Swan Princess Christmas *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Quest for Camelot *Inside Out *Bolt *Hercules *Big Hero 6 *The Fairly OddParents *Little Einsteins *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Rock-A-Doodle *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Peter Pan *Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Noah's Ark/El Arca *The Jungle King *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge on the Run *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (TV Show) *Oliver & Company *The Aristocats *The Powerpuff Girls (TV Show) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Dora the Explorer (TV Show) *Cats Don't Dance *Go, Diego, Go! (TV Show) *Rise of the Guardians *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Wreck-It Ralph *Lady and the Tramp *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *The Jungle Book *Miraculous Ladybug *The Jungle Book 2 *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Jungle Cubs *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario World *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show Gallery: Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody as Human Kuzco The Ponies Girls (My Little Pony - The Movie).png|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy as Llama Kuzco Disney Princesses in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg|Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa and Moana as Pacha Ludmilla and Helga Sinclair (Bartok the Magnificent and Atlantis - The Lost Empire).jpg|Ludmilla and Helga Sinclair as Yzma Large (1).jpg|Tinkerbell and her Friends as Kronk Mavis in Hotel Transylvania 3.jpg|Mavis as Angel Kronk Ericka-hotel-transylvania-3-summer-vacation-4 03.jpg|Ericka van Helsing as Devil Kronk Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia, Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot).jpg|Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley as Chicha Riley-anderson-inside-out-2.4.jpg|Riley Anderson as Chaca Penny from Bolt.jpg|Penny as Tipo Spike-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-59.jpg|Spike as Bucky the Squirrel Hydra from herc.png|The Hydra as Jaguars GoGo-Tomago-and-Honey-Lemon-big-hero-6-38862514-500-280.gif|Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress Chip Skylark.png|Chip Skylark as Theme Song Guy Super-Mario-World-TV-Cartoon-Mario-Luigi.jpg|Mario and Luigi as Rudy the Old Man Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket as Butler Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa as Chef Chanticleer.jpeg|Chanticleer as Man for Bride Choosing Pooh-streaming-guide (1).jpg|Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Owl, Eeyore and Roo as Peasent Near Yzma Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence (My Little Pony - The Movie).jpg|Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence as Misty the Llama Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|The Ponies as Llamas The-Seven-Dwarfs-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-6412671-800-429.jpg|Seven Dwarfs as Birthday Singers THEHYENAS.png|The Hyenas as Guards Dimitri 2.jpg|Dimitri Derek grin.sized.jpg|and Prince Derek as 2 Men at Checkerboard Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana (Peter Pan).jpg|Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana as Turtle Kuzco Kairel (Noah's Ark).png|Kairel, Leonette.jpg|Leonette, Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria, Sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-9.jpg|Sandy Cheeks, Marlene.png|Marlene Master Tigress.png|and Master Tigress as Bird Kuzco Timmy-turner-the-fairly-oddparents-fairy-idol-44.5.jpg|Timmy Turner, Wanda and Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo, Wanda, Poof-the-fairly-oddparents-47.3.jpg|Poof, Fop vector 4 chester mcbadbat by rainyhooves-d6ewtc4.png|Chester Aj-the-jimmy-timmy-power-hour-2-when-nerds-collide-97.2.jpg|and AJ as Whale Kuzco Oliver and Toulouse (Oliver and Company and the AristoCats).jpg|Oliver and Toulouse as Kitten Yzma Blossom Ready.png|Blossom, Desenho-animado-da-dora-9-dora-the-explorer-40359358-640-480.jpg|Dora, Bubbles Ready.png|Bubbles, AliciaMarquezGDG25.jpg|Alicia, Buttercup Ready.png|Buttercup Sabrina the Snow Princess.jpg|and Sabrina the Snow Princess as Brides Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as 1st Guard Kristoff and Jack Frost (Frozen and Rise of the Guardians).jpg|Kristoff and Jack Frost as Announcer for Pacha Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Red Dogs as Crocodiles Bees (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Bees as Bees Zazu in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Zazu as Bird Bingo Anastasiaanddrizella.jpeg|Anastasia Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine as Man giving thumbs up Cass-Hamada.png|Aunt Cass Hamada as Woman with Pinata Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph).png|Vanellope von Schweetz Sugar Rush Racers is Happy.png|and the Sugar Rush Racers as Children with Pinata Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo Bagheera.jpg|and Bagheera as 2nd Guard Stitch-lilo-and-stitch-the-video-game-3.64.jpg|Stitch as Guard in Warthog Form Flounder-the-little-mermaid-1.31.jpg|Flounder as Guard in Lizard Form Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Guard in Ostrich Form THOMASO'MALLEY.png|Thomas O'Malley as Guard in Octopus Form maxresdefault (7).jpg|Simba and Kovu as Guard in Gorilla Form Iago is Angry.jpg|Iago as Guard in Cow Form Toy-story-e1561379571115.jpg|Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear as 3rd Guard Frozen II still 4.jpg|Sven and Olaf as Trampoline Owner Baby Hercules (Hercules).jpg|Baby Hercules as Chicha's Baby Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug).png|Adrien, Marinette, Agnes (Despicable Me).png|Agnes, Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2).jpg|Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan as Kronk's Scouts See Also: *The Girls's New Groove II: Tinkerbell's New Groove (Following) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Santago Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Santiago Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoof Category:Gender Swap Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove parodies Category:The Emperor's New Groove